A Blood Stained Past
by Summer Flare
Summary: Alright, chapter 7 is up. In this chapter, Selphie gets pissed off and that anger is directed to Squall {she slaps him!!} and what can protect everyone from this new evil? Chapter 7: Odin Is Alive. Oh and if you don't review I'll write a Xu/ Seifer as a p
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the ffvii characters, Squaresoft does, if I did I would be filthy rich with my own horse, and I don't have a horse now do I? Well, despite this little message, don't get it confused with the story. This fic is very serious and deals with what has happened to Seifer in the past. I hope to make this a chapter story but I want to get some good reviews for it if I'm going to continue, so anyone who reads ppllleeeaassee review thanx!  
  
  
The Sadness Of It All  
Chapter 1: A Blood Stained Past  
  
It had been a cold night in the garden, mostly because they were traveling in icy northern waters. Everything had been weird sense Ulticimia's defeat. It was like none of it had ever happened, it all seemed to unreal, even to the people it happened to. Squall had taken the position of commander of SeeD while Cid handled most of the academic situations. Selphie was as cheerful as ever just being an honored SeeD and also happy that a certain cowboy had transferred to Balamb garden and became an actual SeeD. Rinoa was currently attending the Garden but was advanced to the senior class because of her help toward the Garden. Seifer had been allowed to return to the garden after it was proved by scientists in Esther that he was indeed possessed. Quistis was also happy because they had returned her instructors license back to her the second she returned.  
  
  
Everything was all nice and dandy, but it just seemed to much like a fairy tale. Now that the story was over life was just boring. Quistis found herself at the training center out of boredom. She really wished that they would get harder monsters to fight Grats just weren't a challenge anymore. She attached her Save the Queen to her belt and decided to goto the secret area just to look at the view.   
  
  
She walked in her heels making the only sound, it was so quiet. Though practically silent she wasn't the only one there, a tall strong figure stood straight looking out at the sights below.  
  
  
"Seifer?" ha was surprised to see him there, lately he had been sticking to the rules to make everyone see that he had changed but now he was out past curfew. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
  
"Actually I was thinking about what it would be like to...jump," his words sent chills down her spines. The balcony was high up more high than people realized. Seifer wanted to jump though...Why? Why would he want to die?  
  
  
  
"Seifer...Wha...Why would you do something like that?" Quistis's voice quavered slightly as he turned around to face her. His eyes shot into her, they were cold yet beautiful. His expression was a deep frown but something showed a sadness in him...What was it...It was like it was almost a...Paranoia? No, she couldn't read it, for the first time in her life Quistis couldn't real Seifer's eyes.  
  
  
"Blood," he replied simply but still it sounded deadly.  
  
  
"Blood?" she repeated skeptically.  
  
  
"To much blood," he took off one of his gloves and showed his hand to Quistis. She looked confused, his hand was an orangish red color, like dried blood but...but it was just like it had absorbed into his skin or something. "No matter how many times I wash my hands its aways there."  
  
  
"But how?"  
  
  
"I'm glad you never saw it...I don't think anybody real thought about it actually they just thought and still do think of me as evil, bad, scum of the earth...They don't realize how much blood there was..." he held back tears and swallowed hard to control a sob. "They don't realize how many people I killed, I was in the battle I fought too I killed my own soldiers..."  
  
  
"Seifer it wasn't your..." he cut her off.  
  
  
"I didn't care I just didn't care I sliced my Hyperion through anything near me, and it was fun...I admit it was fun not having a conscience, it was fun not worrying about anything, but...Hype, it just won't come off," he let silent tears win the battle. Quistis then felt more sorrow than she ever had. This was Seifer Almasy! The same Seifer Almasy who was a student who always made her love her job. The same Seifer Almasy who had insulted her day and day again. The same Seifer Almasy who excelled at the ranks of SeeD. What was happening to him?  
  
  
"Seifer you fought as hard as you could to keep control of your mind, it wasn't your fault!" She was very insistent that it wasn't his fault. Quistis knew that Seifer would never do those thing she just saw it in his eyes.  
  
  
"If you only knew..." he whispered thinking back to when Galbadia Garden had fought with Balamb Garden...  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Seifer strode through the swarm of fighting. People all over it was such fun, he swung at everything in his sight, killing countless numbers of people. As he ripped his Hyperion through one of his own soldiers blood was sprayed onto his face. He stopped, smiled sadistically and licked his lips.   
  
  
  
He had made his way to where the battle was the thinnest and he heard crying. He looked down to see a little girl no older than seven or eight sitting on the ground crying. It sounded so distant though the child was right there. Seifer knelt down and smiled kindly at the little girl.  
  
  
"What's your name?" he asked interestedly. He looked like he was studying her. She was thin wearing a green flowery dress, she had red hair and bid brown eyes.  
  
  
"Eve," she sniffled and looked at Seifer. "Will..you please help me...Please?! I'm so scared," she pleaded with the young man.  
  
  
"I can understand how you would be frightened," he spoke softly, not like a killer would. "What do you think of all this?"  
  
  
"If..If I tell you will you help me?" he nodded in reply. "O..Okay then...I think that wars...and battles are sad."  
  
  
"Sad? Why sad?"  
  
  
"Well look around" she spoke in a squeeky voice while pointing her hand to the battle. "Some of the people fighting are only kids like me!!"  
  
  
"I think they're a little older".  
  
  
"Yeah..Yeah but they are still young! And they die, just die! Do the people killing each other realize that these people will never come back? They take something away from them that is like everything! Everybody has dreams, of becoming something, falling in love, and they have no chance at any of this now! They die before they even live...Its sad and scary," she rubbed her nose and sniffled again.   
  
  
Seifer's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done. He had killed...But it wasn't at his will though was it. He had grabbed control of his body for three seconds making it enough for a single tear to stain his face before the sadistic gleam in his eyes returned. He stood up and Eve remained on the ground.  
  
  
"You gonna help me now?" she asked hopefully.  
  
  
"Your right you know..." he smiled in a twisted fashion. "And yes I will help you," he brought his weapon down to the girls heart killing her instantly. "Somebody as innocent as you shouldn't live in a world like this. Your welcome," he walked away from the body there was no going back now...  
  
  
*********  
  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!" Seifer shouted pulling out his Hyperion and struck the wall time and time again. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!!! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!!" he threw his Hyperion over the balcony making it so it could never hurt another person again. Seifer collapsed onto the ground and his voice broke into a sobbing whisper. "I just can't live like this anymore".  
  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis also whispered to his crying form, he must have been holding that in so long. She came down beside him and embraced him, his tears soaking her shoulder as he leaned into her. Quistis also began to cry. The just stayed like that for a long time.  
  
  
"I'm so scared," he breathed.  
  
  
"Of what?" she asked.  
  
  
"I'll lose everything...I don't want to lose this moment," he pulled back and looked into her crystal blue eyes. Seifer lifted his un-gloved hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
  
"Haven't you learned anything? You will never lose me," and with that being said she reached down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Quistis was surprised by her actions, yet she couldn't pull away it felt so right in Seifer's arm. Even though he was a wreck she felt safe and warm in his embrace. This is where she belonged.   
  
  
Finally they broke their kiss and looked at each other. Soon enough they were asleep in each others arms and for once in both of their lives they were happy. But somebody who happened to be watching was not, and planned to finally bring SeeD to the depths of hell...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Yet again I do not own ffviii, because I still don't have a horse or a husky named Sprinkles...uh did I type that out load?...Well anyway Squaresoft owns it and if you didn't know that your odd. Read and review the next chapter PLEASE?!!! Thanx I appreciate it. This starts out with a little tid bit from the end of the last chapter so try to not get confused, thanx again.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Coming up From Behind  
  
  
Somebody planned to finally bring SeeD to the depths of hell...Especially Seifer Almasy  
  
  
Seifer opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark dome shaped room. This was to familiar for his liking, he tried to move but found that he was held by invisible bindings, then he heard it.  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," the same high pitched laugh filled with venom and evil. This just couldn't be, she was dead! His friends had killed her and set him free from that horrible fate. Seifer just couldn't believe it.  
  
  
"No..." he whispered. "Y...Your..."  
  
  
"Dead?" the voice was right next to him now showing the figure he had hoped was indeed dead. It was Ulticimia. "You really think that kursed SeeD kould stop me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seifer winced as she laughed, even when he was under her control he still winced at that laugh.  
  
  
"This isn't real!" he choked out, he had already had many nightmares about Ulticimia but this was different somehow. "Its another stupid dream! Your fucking dead!"  
  
  
"Do you really think my Knight would let me die?" she asked like she was innocent like she didn't deserve to have her head cut of and be laughed at be infants watching. Seifer looked confused as she placed a hand on his cheek. "No not you, you never were my Knight you were always just a lost little lamb."  
  
  
"What..." before he could finish a figure emerged from the shadows with the same sadistic gleam that had graced Seifer's eyes in the past. The only difference was that this was natural. "Squall?"  
  
  
"This is my Knight, my one and only Knight," she kissed the tall blue eyed boy.  
  
  
"Squall no!" Seifer shouted struggling against the magic. "She..is..controlling you!" Squall came over and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
  
"Shut the hell up Seifer I'm sick of listening to you!" he kicked him again and again until Ulticimia whispered something into his ear. He smiled, not a happy joyous smile, not a smirk and cold, deadly smile...If only looks could kill. "Like I said ol' buddy, I'm sick of listening to you and your voice, so we're going to give you a little taste of your own medicine, I know it sounds cliche but I can't think of a better fraise for it," he kicked Seifer in the stomach again causing internal bleeding.  
  
  
"You bas..." he stopped when a coughing fit came over him and he felt the blood rise into his throat. Squall kneeled down making there eyes meet directly, they looked were filled with the feeling of fun.  
  
  
"Don't talk Seifer," he hissed and smiled. "Its time to wake up".  
  
  
His eyes fluttered as he awoke from unconsciousness, it was just a dream, thank Hyne. Everything was all right, he was there in the training center where he had fallen asleep last night, with Quistis and...And blood was dripping out of his mouth. Seifer's eyes were wide now and his body tensed, and then he heard screaming. He bolted right up causing Quistis to wake up considering she was sleeping on his chest.  
  
  
"Seifer what's...Your bleeding what happened?!!" she questioned but he didn't hear her, he heard something else.  
  
  
~What's wrong Seifer, you liked that scream not to long ago~  
  
  
"No..No I didn't!" Seifer answered the voice. Quistis looked at him strangely.  
  
  
~Oh yes you did I should know~  
  
  
"Oh Hyne...Your...Your," he was stuttering as fear gripped his soul so hard he could barely breath.  
  
~Yeah, your quicker now hm?~ the voice paused. ~You know exactly who I am~  
  
  
"Get out of my head," Seifer demanded, the voice only laughed.  
  
  
~Why? Are you afraid I might do something bad, like last time? Maybe do something to our dear instructor? She is one hot little thing but I wouldn't mind taking a few hot pokers, considering you threw away my weapon, and just slash...~ the voice was cut off by Quistis.  
  
  
"Seifer, what's wrong with you?" she crawled over to him and reached her hand out but he just quickly stood up and backed away.  
  
  
"Don't...Quistis just don't come near me..." he pleaded now sobbing quietly. She also came to a standing position and looked him straight in the eye, what was wrong with him now?  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
~I'm poison~  
  
  
"I'm poison, I am death...I just don't want to hurt anyone..." he put a hand on his head, there was a growing pain.  
  
  
~Its too much fun~  
  
  
"Its too much fun," Seifer mimicked the voice inside him the one that made him do all of those horrible things...Kill people...Kill...Blood...Death...No..."NO!!!"  
  
  
~Yes Seifer, Kill people make them bleed once again, death is the only thing you know~ the pain was getting worse and worse, surging through his brain, so bad he couldn't scream, he could only listen.  
  
  
~KILL PEOPLE!!! MAKE THEM BLEED!! BRING DEATH, DEATH KILL THEM ALL!!! RELEASE ME!!! YOU WILL KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!~  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Seifer finally found his voice and let out a scream of agony before collapsing to the ground. Quistis rushed to his side and looked at him, he had definite internal bleeding but that seemed to be all that was physical. If she wasn't so scared she probably could have handled it.  
  
  
"Seifer?!! SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" she yelled out to no one in particular, but luckily two SeeD candidates were training close by and came at the call for help. One was a girl with dark brown hair and the other was a boy with the same colored hair.  
  
  
"What's going on?" the boy asked a little winded from running across the training center.  
  
  
"Help me get him into the infirmary he is injured and needs help immediately!" she commanded the two teenagers they did what they were asked and left the special spot, Quistis and the boy carrying Seifer while the girl went to inform Doctor Kadowaki.  
  
  
This was more like it, or so the figure watching thought as he saw the all mighty Seifer Almasy fall so easily. Things were moving along quickly, they always did in the Garden and the figure was the one who knew this for a fact. Life is funny when you never see these things coming up from behind...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  



	3. Default Chapter

  
Here we go again...No I do not own ffviii, Squaresoft does, buh duh. And this chapter is kinda...odd...Very abstract, and it has a vast majority of a dream sequence because I llooovveee dream sequences, they are sooo unreal yet cool. And again thanx to all the reviewers I RREEEAALLY really appreciate your good input...And I know that the romance and stuff was a little rushed but it will make sense later k? Thanx  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Blood Has No Limit  
  
  
  
His eyes had opened and closed from consciousness more than any other time he could remember. Everything was fuzzy, he had no clue where he was now. He shook his head and got his vision to focus and saw that he was on a huge grassy hill. People all around him were dressed in black and crying. Was this a funeral? Who had died? He saw all of his friends there, in each others arms crying. Seifer decided to ask what was going on. He walked up to Squall, why Squall out of everybody, he didn't know.  
  
  
"Squall, what's going on?" he asked a bit shaken up, he never liked being the last to know things. Squall looked at him and his face turned to anger.  
  
  
"How dare you show your face Almasy!" he shouted.  
  
  
"What..What's wrong, what did I do?" Seifer couldn't look into Squall's eyes they were deadly.  
  
  
"You killed them," he pointed to a grave stone.  
  
  
"Them, who?" as far as Seifer saw there was only one grave stone, one person.  
  
  
"All of them," he pointed his hand out again and instead of a hill there was a field of grave stones no less then two hundred, "You killed them, you killed them," everyone who was there started chanting this as they approached him in a circle leaving no way out.   
  
  
"No...No I didn't mean to!!" Seifer pleaded. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me!" the people just kept chanting 'you killed them, you killed them'.  
"He doesn't even admit it, how pathetic," Squall hissed to the crowd, he turned his head to a casket, big black, and perfect. Squall motioned to the casket and the crowd all had twisted smiles on their faces. "Lets show him what its like," they began to push and shove Seifer to the casket, Squall leading them. Squall opened the casket, it was full of burning red blood. Seifer's face palled.  
  
  
"No," he whispered, and tried to fight back but all of his strength just wasn't good enough.  
  
  
"Put him in," Squall commanded the mob. They were so strong and Seifer just couldn't get free from their grip, and in he went, becoming covered in blood. Squall smiled at him again. "Sweet dreams," he shut the casket.  
  
  
Seifer held his breath, he was drowning in blood as he kicked and pounded at the inside of the casket. He couldn't take it anymore and inhaled the blood. It hurt like nothing he could have ever imagined, and just when he though he was dead he opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room with mirrors all around like at a carnival.  
  
  
"What the fuck?" he whispered as he looked into a mirror. He did not see his reflection though, he saw a little boy, with golden blond hair, he was crying.  
  
  
"What did you do to me?!!" the little boy sobbed. "What did you do to me?!!"  
  
  
"Who are you?" Seifer asked as his whole body began to tremble, he wasn't dripping in blood but something was making him shake. The young boys eyes blazed with anger.  
  
  
"Who am I? WHO AM I?!!!" he screamed with a scary pain in his voice. "DON'T YOU RECODNIZE ME?!!! I AM YOU!!!"   
  
  
"What?" he stuttered a little bit. The younger Seifer gave up on shouting and sighed.  
  
  
"You, you turned me into a killer...And you enjoyed it," he whispered. "You liked killing all of those people".  
  
  
"No..Your wrong! I hated it!"  
  
  
"KILLLER KILLER KILLER!!" he just kept shouting and shouting. The older Seifer put his hands over his head.  
  
  
"I AM NOT!! STOP IT!!!" he ran through a pathway of mirrors until he cam to a room of blackness with the exception of one single mirror. Seifer looked into it slowly, but all he saw was himself. He looked different somehow, more confident more conniving and this Seifer was smirking. The mirror image suddenly took off his glove and waved, his hand was dripping with blood.  
  
  
"Hello," the mirror image said happily.  
  
  
"No...Not you," Seifer's nerves were just being destroyed, this wasn't him, it was the killer. This was the person he was when he was under Ulticimia's control. Seifer suddenly remember the events that had occurred that night...The voice...His voice, the killer. "You leave me alone!"  
  
  
"Why? We had so much fun together the last time we were joined, don't you remember how fun it was?" the mirror image asked crossing his arms. The real Seifer couldn't find words to speak, he had a rush of memories...People screaming, pleading for mercy...Laughing...Blood, lots of blood, a sea of blood...."You do remember don't you?!"  
  
  
"That wasn't me...That was you," Seifer insisted while running his hands through his hair, it was a habit when he was nervous. The mirror image only laughed and smiled cheerfully. "What...What's so funny?"  
  
  
"You silly little boy haven't you realized it yet?" he paused and then looked disappointed that he received no answer. " Alright then let me spell it out for you then. I. Am. You!" Seifer had a look of shock on his face, to any normal person this would seem not that harsh of words, but to Seifer they had much impact. "What? Are really that surprised? All those times you bullied somebody, that was a part of me. When ever you felt anger twords Squall getting all of Quistis's attention, which you did, that was also a little bit of me. When you killed all of those people..."  
  
  
"That was you," Seifer interrupted.  
  
  
"SHIUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH! When you killed all of those people it wasn't me," there was a silence for a moment as the reflection had taken an evil gleam in his eyes. "That was us."  
  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" Seifer punched the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces which began floating and falling along with Seifer. He was now falling into a black abyss of warmth yet nothingness.  
  
  
~Medicine, well I suppose this dream is officially over HAHAHAHA~  
  
  
  
Quistis was by Seifer's bedside along with the whole gang, doctor Kadowaki and the Kramer's. Seifer had been brought in only fifteen minutes ago and began shaking ten minutes ago. He kept mumbling something about letting him out, he was drowning in blood. The doctor said that he was hysterical, and pumped him with morphine to ease the pain, and Anastetics to make him rest.   
  
  
"So that's what happened?" Headmaster Cid asked as he looked down at the still slightly shaking boy.  
  
  
"Yeah, he just freaked out, calling himself poison and talking to himself, and then he just passed out cold," everyone looked very serious, this was very unusual, Seifer was the most calm and collected of all of them...Well collected anyway.  
  
  
"Any idea how he got internal bleeding Miss Trepe?" Doctor Kadowaki inquired. "I need to know as much as I can to help him."  
  
  
"No I don't know how it..." she paused and thought back, he did seem to be supporting his ribs a lot during his break down. "Let me check something..." she lifted up his shirt to see his perfectly built stomach and chest but they were covered in dark black and blue marks, along with a few cuts. These spots were a little swollen and had a reddish shading aside from the black and blues.  
  
  
"Oh my goodness!" the doctor gasped. "It almost looks like he was kicked...But that's impossible..."  
  
"Something very weird is going on here," Irvine whispered holding Selphie close to him.  
  
  
"I know...What would make Seifer go phyco all of a sudden?" Zell asked  
rhetorically.  
  
  
"Well he did once before," Squall pointed out. Edea's face scrunched up with confusion.  
  
  
"Squall, didn't Seifer say he heard a voice before he was taken control of?" she asked him, Squall had been the one to investigate Seifer.  
  
  
"Yeah...Come to think of it he said that the voice seemed to beat him down...Make him weak enough so...Wait you think that this could be happening again?" Squall replied a confused expression now crossing his face.  
  
  
"Actually..." she didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
  
"At the moment there are to many questions that we can only wait for the answer, lets all just get some rest and address this problem in the morning," the headmaster sighed with frustration and tiredness, it was still pretty late at night. Quistis's face grew with concern.  
  
  
"Sir, we just cant leave this until tomorrow! Something is very wrong with him and we have to take action now!" she argued. What was she doing arguing with the headmaster? Was she out of her mind questioning him? No, she had to, she could feel that something awful was going to happen unless they acted soon but she couldn't understand what it was.  
  
  
"That's not a suggestion, it is an order, Quistis," Quistis gave up and headed to her dorm like everyone else. She had a sinking feeling like she shouldn't leave him...Like if she did he would never be heard from again or something. She got to her door and chuckled.  
  
  
"Come on Quistis, toughen up, nothings going to happen," as she said that the lights in the garden were turned abruptly off. Not to far away she heard a scream, and as it finished so did the blackout.   
  
  
The Instructor ran to the scream, it was in the halls, and it was then she saw it. The fountain was not full of water but full of blood...But something was missing...Where was the person that screamed?  
To Be Continued...  
  



	4. Default Chatpter

  
Alrighty, I do not own ffviii, as I have stated before, and that is for one simple reason: I still don't have my pony!!!! Actually its because they belong to Squaresoft, duh. Well this chapter is...odd...Like the other ones heh heh I hope it lives up to its expectations. Oh! I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, been busy with it being a school week and all *cursed educational system!* Well I hope you like, also read and review pppplllleeeaaassee!!!! Thanx!!!  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Mind Games  
  
  
Many people came from their dorms to see the horrific sight, this wasn't just blood mixed with water, it was thick. Zell ran out into the hall near Quistis who hadn't moved one bit.  
  
  
"Who screamed? What...What the hell..." he saw the eerie sight and paled.  
  
  
"I don't know who screamed....But...Oh Dear Hyne what did this?" before anyone could talk further they heard cries and quick scream coming from the other side of the fountain. Quistis and Zell rushed to the sounds and saw what was wrong.  
  
  
Toppled all over the fountain were bodies...Bodies completely destroyed, some were even cut in half. The blood had poured out of them, from their fatal wounds. Most of the bodies were dressed in SeeD uniforms, or at least it looked like it. It was hard to tell with what had been done to them. They were mutilated, one body looked like it had been eaten by some sort of parasite from the inside out because chunks of the body were missing. Some of them had large slashes from there head to their cheek that had been split open revealing the brains and other unknown hunks of flesh.  
  
  
Quistis began to think, a slash from the head to the cheek...Then she realized it. "OH my Hyne...SEIFER!"   
  
  
"Huh?" Zell looked at her with his face scrunched up in confusion. She ignored him though and ran off toward the infirmary]. Quistis knew it was a bad idea to wait if even a few seconds, this was serious nobody wanted to realize it though. She made it to the infirmary in record time, she entered and saw Edea and Cid looking pale and scared.  
  
  
"What happened?" Quistis panted, they looked at her with worried eyes. Cid was the one to speak.  
  
  
"He woke up..." Quistis cut him off before he could continue.  
  
  
"What?!! That's impossible, no human can fight that stuff off!"  
  
  
"I know, I know, but he did somehow and he looked...He looked..." Cid was finding himself without words so his wife took over.  
  
  
"It wasn't him in there Quistis, it was somebody else...He looked at us and smiled and said 'The day of darkness is approaching, sweet dreams.' That's when the lights went out...But you have no idea...." she went quiet.  
  
  
"There are bodies...And blood," Quistis informed them.  
  
  
"Where?!! Who is hurt?!" Cid yelled with an errgant voice. Quistis merely shook her head.  
  
  
"They were already dead...There stacked on the fountain, there is a lot of blood..." as she finished Squall and Rinoa rushed in, Squall looking furious with Rinoa trying to restrain him.  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!!" he demanded angrily, if Squall doesn't get enough sleep, watch out. Cid sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
  
"We honestly don't know, but it does have something to do with Seifer," he look down at the sleeping figure.   
  
  
"I think we should wake him up, see if he knows anything," Quistis suggested, she knew that it was a risk, but she had to take it. She needed to find out why all of a sudden she just started feeling this way towards Seifer. "What other choice do we have?"  
  
  
"Your right, we will have to take precautions though," Cid looked toward Squall. "Call Irvine and Selphie, he will have to be on high guard when Seifer wakes up," Squall nodded and walked out the door with Rinoa trailing after him. As he left Doctor Kadowaki came in.  
  
  
  
  
"Doctor, wonderful timing, we need Seifer awake as soon as possible," Edea informed the doctor.   
  
  
"If you say so," she looked a bit skeptical but did as she was told and took out the I.V. "He should be awake soon enough."  
  
  
"Thank you," the doctor walked away, not wanting to be in there when Seifer woke up. The three waited in silence for a few minutes until the door opened with Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Squall, and Rinoa walking through it. It seemed that they had found Zell on their way.  
  
  
"Squall filled us in on everything, so what's next?" Irvine asked a little impatiently, he too liked his beauty sleep.  
  
  
"We wait, it shouldn't take to long...I hope," Cid said with no hope in his voice.  
  
  
  
  
~I just take every chance I get don't I?~  
  
  
"Not you again," Seifer groaned, then he remember what he last heard 'Medicine, well I suppose this dream is officially over HAHAHAHA'. "I thought the medicine drowned you out or something."  
  
  
~Hmph, it did, but for some reason...I think I might know why...They stopped using the medicine, so its just you and I~  
  
  
"Oh Hyne no!" Seifer was now fully realizing where he was and who was with him, and was beginning to get a little panicked. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
  
~Alright I'll leave you alone, but that doesn't stop dreams Seifer, or nightmares for that matter HAHAHAHHA~  
  
  
  
Seifer suddenly found himself in a snowy forest, snow not falling but it looked like it had been and could again at any minute. He walked around, forgetting what had just happened like in many dreams. Then he heard it, singing, it was distant but he could hear it.  
  
  
"Quiet morning,  
Dead of night,  
Dreams will haunt you,  
So sleep tight,  
Whether you run slow or fast,  
You can never escape,  
A blood stained past" {by me}, the song continued the chorus over and over again. Seifer knew this voice but he couldn't put his finger on it so he followed the voice as it began to snow. Deeper and deeper into the snow he stomped with the voice getting louder and louder.  
  
  
There was a lager clearing out of nowhere, with a woman in the middle with snow swirling around her. Seifer walked towards her, putting his arm in front of his face and eyes to protect himself. The wind and snow grew strong and overwhelming but he knew that he had to get to this person. Finally he made his way to a small circle where the snow was not falling, but created a dome around the woman and Seifer.   
  
  
The woman was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life! He knew he knew her but he just couldn't remember. Her golden hair was let completely loose framing her perfect face and bringing out her crystal blue eyes. She wore a white dress with funny red and blue designs. It was a normal casual dress, nothing fancy but made her look like a snow queen or something along those lines.   
  
  
"Hello Seifer," she smiled warmly at him.   
  
  
"Where am I?" he asked cautiously, though beautiful he still knew that every rose has its thorns.  
  
  
"You should know, this is your subconscious," she laughed slightly as she spoke. The woman then walked up to him and draped her arms around his neck. "I'm just glad I'm here with you," who was this woman, this felt so right, but something was just keeping him from remembering.  
  
  
"Who..Who are you?" he asked with too much honesty in his voice, he truly didn't remember her. She broke away and stepped back.  
  
  
"What do you mean Seifer? Its me," she looked very melancholy for some reason right then.  
  
  
"I..I don't know you," he knew right then that this comment was a mistake because he could see her heart break right there and then. This person didn't need another word or explanation, she just began to cry and fall to her knees. Tears fell down her face as anyone would be able to see, but they weren't ordinary tears, they were...Blood? Blood, but that isn't possible, you can't cry blood can you?  
  
  
The woman began to back away more and it also began to get darker, he then remembered.  
  
  
"Oh no, QUISTIS WAIT!!! I'M SORRY COME BACK!!" Seifer called to the fleeing angel. He couldn't see her now, it was to dark but he could hear her.  
"Quiet morning,  
Dead of night,  
Dreams will haunt you,  
So sleep tight,  
Whether you run slow or fast,  
You can never escape,  
A blood stained past".  
  
  
~Awww, wasn't that sad?~  
  
  
"It...It wasn't real," Seifer spoke into the darkness as he began to cry. "It was just you screwing with my mind.  
  
  
~Oh you crying again?! Man you sure are a hell of a baby~  
  
  
"Shut up".  
  
  
~I mean why would somebody like Quistis Trepe want somebody like you?~  
  
  
"Shut up!!!!"  
  
  
~I bet she would much rather like somebody like me, although you two do have a history together. Did you know that you two have been in love sense you were kids?! I mean wow, I am impressed. Usually I just fuck a girl and loose her, but I can't take control of your body at the moment, I can only manipulate your mind, is it working?~  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
  
~Maybe I will, considering your about to wake up anyway, but remember I'll be back, sooner or later, whatever I decide~ the voice was gone after that moment, but Seifer couldn't possibly tell for how long. All he could see was a bright light and figures looking down at him.  
  
  
  
"I think he is waking up!" Selphie practically shrieked.  
  
  
"Alright get your weapons ready," Squall instructed Irvine, who already had his gun pointing straight at Seifer's head, while Squall had his Lionheart at his throat. Seifer's eyes fluttered.  
  
  
"Here we go," Irvine mumbled as Seifer's eyes shot open...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	5. Default chapter

Here we are again my friends, and I am dreadfully sorry it took so long, I was just in such a writers block for this particular story and I do so hate being in a writers block. Oh yeah, I still do not own Squaresoft because I still don't have my pony or my husky named Sprinkles...Does anyone even read the disclaimers anymore? Oh the well I like to say, oh the well...See I'm grammatically incorrect! But the story shouldn't be so enjoy chapter five!  
  
  
Chapter 5: More Dreams and Memories  
  
  
  
There he was, one gunblade at his throat and a gun pointing at his head. He could see everything clearly but everything was still blurry in a way. Reality was something he didn't understand at the moment, mentally he had been stabbed in the back with everyone laughing...Laughing at his pain, the dreams that seemed so real, they laughed at him. Seifer couldn't breath, literally. He couldn't tell if this was real or not, so all the mental anguish he had suffered in that small time period was drowning him.  
  
  
"Something's wrong..." Zell said in a shaken voice.  
  
  
"I don't think he is breathing," Squall lowered his Lionheart and backed away. Quistis hurried over to the bedside and looked him in the eyes. Mentally she heard his voice ~this isn't real~ it seemed to sigh.  
  
  
"Seifer!" she gently yet forcefully placed her hands on the side of his heads to make him see her. "Seifer snap out of it! This is real!" his eyes were fluttering a little. Quistis moved her head towards his ear and whispered to him. "Don't leave me, not yet dammit, after all of what you've been through you can't die from suffocation! Seifer..." her voice broke into a slight sob. "Not yet, its to quick...Everything is happening way to fast....Just breath...Please..."   
  
  
"Quistis I don't think that there is much..." Squall began but was interrupted by a long breath. "Seifer!"  
  
  
"Seifer!" she threw her arms around his neck tightly as if he might get away if she let go.  
  
  
"Quisty....Air...." he gasped. She blushed and let go, nobody but the two know what Quistis had said but it would sure effect life for the two. He smiled at her but than his face went white in horror. "What happened?!"  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"What happened...What the hell did I do?!" h asked franticly.   
  
  
"Well there was a blackout...And then there were bodies stacked in the fountain...Lots of blood too," Squall saw Seifer's terrified expression. "No no no no, you didn't kill anyone, those bodies were long dead, but somehow you got them there, but of course we know it wasn't you..."  
  
  
"It was me...When I was the Knight..." suddenly he looked at Squall with a mixed expression. "You!"  
  
  
"Yeah...Me..."  
  
  
"You mother fucker stay away from me, this is all your fucking fault!" Seifer spat angrily.  
  
  
"Seifer what are you talking about?!" Selphie jumped into the conversation.  
  
  
"Ask him," he pointed towards the commander. "He is the one who knows where Ulticimia is right now! He is the one who put that damn voice in my head!"  
  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Zell shot up out of his seat. Seifer glared at Zell.  
  
  
"Oh yeah how do you explain my cracked ribs?!" Seifer had Quistis whisper something into his ear. "Broken ribs!"  
  
  
"It...Uh..."  
  
  
"It happened in my dream and he was the one who did it, him and that bitch!" Seifer was flaring with anger.  
  
  
"You know I would never do that!" Squall argued but Seifer only mouthed something that nobody else caught. "That...That was an accident!"  
  
  
"Was it really Squall?!!" nobody seemed to understand what they were talking about, Seifer smirked. "And I think they should know...When Squall and I were the last two at the orphanage, he did something really bad..."  
  
  
"Seifer shut the hell up!" Squall lunged toward him but was held back by practically everyone.  
  
  
"We had been really angry that everyone was separated, and it was our last night at the orphanage...We went to sleep as usual, but than in the middle of the night he woke me up...He had a gunblade, a really really old model called the Stinger. Well he had it raised and I tried to talk but he slapped his hand over my mouth and then he gutted me..."  
  
  
"That can't be!" Irvine shouted. "Matron would never let any of us have weapons, remember!" of course Irvine had forgotten that Edea was in the room.  
  
  
"It...It's true...I had to use all of my skill to re pare it and even then there was still a scar...He started two weeks late because of that..." she said in a disappointed voice. Everyone had a look of shock on their face.  
  
  
"But...How could my Squall do that?" Rinoa whimpered.  
  
  
"Rinoa...I was a little kid I didn't know..."  
  
  
"Bull shit Squall! You were laughing! I remember it so clearly. You said 'sweet dreams' just like you did when you broke two of my ribs!" he accused Squall of many things throughout his time in the garden but this was the truth and everyone could hear it in his voice.  
  
  
"Yeah...So what?! So what if I did that. IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!!! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
  
"Prove it," was all Seifer had to say, he cast aside his mental distress because he finally got to say what he had been longing to say for all these years.  
  
  
"...Whatever," Squall ran out the door even with everyone trying to hold him back. Rinoa ran out after him but everyone else stayed.   
  
  
"Hyne," Seifer put his head in his hands.  
  
  
"Seifer what's wrong?" Quistis whispered as everyone began to brake into chatter.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Quisty..." he sobbed.  
  
  
"Sorry about what?" she asked bringing her eyebrows together.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot you..."  
  
  
"You never forgot me..." she assured him.  
  
  
"Yes I did, in the snow..." he wiped his eyes.  
  
  
"What?...Oh, Seifer that was just a dream, it wasn't real!" she laughed even though it wasn't really the time.  
  
  
"A....A dream....But it was real! I swear it was...Hyne," he began to cry again.   
  
  
"He really hurt you didn't he?" she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"He is killing me...He isn't here anymore but...But he's drowning me Quistis, I'm drowning," he was looking at her now. The angle which he had neglected for years...The only one who understood him...Why was this all happening so fast? It made no sense but for some reason it all just felt right.  
  
  
"Alright I'm sure Seifer needs his sleep as do all of you, so I must ask a large favor of you Irvine," the headmaster had been speaking to all of them and Irvine lifted his head. "I need you to stay here and keep watch, just in case something might happen,"   
  
  
"Sure," he smiled, he always tried to be as nice as he possibly could to Cid because it was he who allowed him to enter the garden.  
  
  
"Alright then, everyone to your rooms, classes will be canceled and everyone needs to stay in their dorms until that mess is cleared out," Cid explained. Everyone exited, Quistis gave Seifer a kiss on the cheek and told him that she would call him from her dorm and left.  
  
  
  
She tried to avoid the gory sight as she walked down the hall but found herself in a fast run to her dorm. She never really minded blood that much but that was just a sick sick sight. She jumped onto her bed panting, she was actually pretty tired. It was like old times when she worried about Seifer...Hm that's funny she never really realized that many of her sleepless nights were spent focusing on Seifer and what was going on with him. Quistis laughed lightly and closed her eyes where she drifted off to sleep....  
  
  
  
  
...Quistis was standing on a grassy green hill at sunset, there was one solitary tree on the hill and there was a woman a little older than her, leaning against it. For some odd reason Quistis joined her and sat down.  
  
  
"Oh, hello Quistis," the woman greeted her cheerfully. She had deep red colored hair like the sunset which was straight at the top and severely waved at the bottoms.  
  
  
"How did you know my name?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Lucky guess, you look like a Quistis," Quistis highly doubted this because who else had the name Quistis?   
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
"I get called a lot of things but you," she looked Quistis over thoughtfully. "You can call me Phi," there was a slight silence. "I have been watching you, I know what troubles you, I am smarter than the average person".  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Quistis asked doubtfully.  
  
  
"Uh hu, I know all about you and that Seifer," she said in a matter of factly voice.  
  
  
  
"Than why? Why do I all of a sudden..." she stopped her self.  
  
  
"All of a sudden...yes say it!" Phi insisted.  
  
  
"Why do I lo...Like him?" Phi rolled her eyes at the woman next to her. She got up and wrapped her arms around the tree and leaned back.  
  
  
"Oh just say it, you love him!" she laughed loudly.  
  
  
"I wouldn't say that I..."  
  
  
"Oh why is it that you people have such a hard time excepting these little details. Love, hate, fear, weakness. It's like a freakin' can of worms or something," she sat back down.  
  
  
"Yeah whatever....But why?!!"  
  
  
"He is in terrible distress did you know that? Or he will be very soon, and maybe he needs you, because you two will be each others only hope," Phi explained like she knew everything.  
  
  
"Yeah right, and the next thing your going to tell me is that this was destiny and that its happening because it has too. And then you'll say that the Phoenix is behind this sudden surge of feeling between us to," Quistis chuckled sarcastically. Phi's eyes went wide and nervous, she laughed.  
  
  
"Ha...Ha...Of course not...That is...So...Ridiculous...Ha...Ha..." she laughed more nervously but Quistis didn't notice {it is a dream} "Well you ought to be on your way, I think you've had enough advise for one day...Ha...Ha..." and with that Quistis woke up.  
  
  
  
"What a weird dream"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	6. Default Chapter

  
  
Wow, its been a while, but I've finally got more of this story done! I was yet again at a writers block for this certain fic. Legal stuff now *sighes* Squaresoft still owns ffviii because I still do not have a horse or a husky named Sprinkles. Oh and why hasn't anybody reviewed or read my other story, `What a Difference a Day Makes', I think that it is better than this one myself! But that's okay cause as long as people like one of my stories I'm happy! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW GOT IT?! Thanx!  
  
  
Chapter 6: And the Long Night Gets Longer  
  
  
It was late that night, or maybe I should say early that morning, 5: 48 to be exact. The garden was silent with fear, people locked up in their dorms trying to fall asleep, but many were not very successful. People lay awake in their beds, their lights on watching TV, or just sitting there hoping for the best. There was somebody asleep though, in the infirmary  
  
  
Seifer was calmly asleep in the darkened room, Irvine sitting in his chair as Cid had requested. Seifer had been having a wonderful dream where he never was possessed by Ulticimia...That was only a dream, an idol dream, a wasted dream that could never be real. As many movies have proclaimed, it was quiet...To quiet.  
  
  
"Seifer...." a voice called him. A serene yet cold woman's voice which brought him out of his slumber. His eyes opened slowly and then were focused and darting around the room. "Seifer..."  
  
  
"Who's there?!" he whispered with a tad of urgency in his voice, he knew he couldn't do anything to protect himself at the moment with his ribs and all. The voice laughed softly, at first he thought it was the voice that had inhabited his mind earlier, but this was definitely not that voice. The woman's voice sighed.  
  
  
"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer," it chided with amusement surrounding the name she kept repeating.  
  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself!" he demanded.  
  
  
"Seifer, Seifer, Seifer...A personal object or person without any meaning..."   
  
  
"What the hell?" Seifer didn't really know what to say, he was afraid, though he would never admit it, he was frightened.  
  
  
"That is what your name means...A seifer is a personal object or person without meaning and that is exactly what you are. My dear boy, don't tell me you didn't even know what your name ment?" she was mocking him in a sadistic way. Trying to accomplish something, but what?  
  
  
"Ment? Don't talk about me in past tense! I'm not dead," he was still looking around the room trying to find the origin of the voice.  
  
  
"Did I say ment? Oh silly me I must be speaking like the future has occurred again...Opps!," she began laughing and laughing, and then Seifer saw Irvine stand up from beside the door and turn on a light. Most people wouldn't see anything different about him...But Seifer isn't most people, he saw something that made him want to scream.  
  
  
"Let him go you bitch!" Seifer snarled in Irvine's direction.  
  
  
"Oh I'll let him go when I am quite done with him," the words came from Irvine's mouth but it was that same eerie woman's voice.  
  
  
"Let him go now Ulticimia!" He shouted at the possessed figure in front of him.  
  
  
"Now now now Seifer, what makes you think I'm Ulticimia? You have served as my knight, that is true and you were possessed during that time period, but I am far from Ulticimia," this person, whoever it be was the kind of person to speak in circles, only she knew what she was and unless somebody solved her riddled words, nobody would know who or what she was.  
  
  
"That's not possible," he breathed.  
  
  
"Isn't it? Think, you do know somebody who is a sorceress," she squinted Irvine's eyes to be even more mocking.  
  
  
"Rinoa?" he asked, he was getting really confused. Irvine smiled.  
  
  
"Guess again Sherlock or your friend who has been so kind as to allow me to barrow his body will not be fortunate".  
  
  
"But...But...I don't know any other sorrceress!" he was getting very agitated. The smile vanished from Irvine's face.  
  
  
"Oh you are very ignorant aren't you?" she sighed and pulled out a twisted dagger. "Fine, fine..Fine, your friends loss, bah bye!" and with that she slit one of Irvine's rists and her presence was gone. Seifer knew better to think that Irvine was dead. He picked up the phone and called doctor Kadowaki who came rushing to Irvine's aid. Everyone else soon followed and were around Seifer once again, except for Squall and Selphie who were with Irvine. Squall had cooled down a bit but was still in no hurry to see Seifer.  
  
  
"This night just keeps getting longer and longer, doesn't it?" Zell sighed as he massaged his temples.  
  
  
"So there is a new sorceress?" Cid questioned Seifer.  
  
  
"No, that would be way to cliche, we know her, or rather, I know her...But I don't know any sorceresses besides Ulticimia Adel and Rinoa, two of those choices are dead and that person told me that she wasn't Rinoa...So who the hell is she?!"  
  
  
"Well we must do something at once!" Cid proclaimed. "First we.."  
  
  
"NO!" Quistis interrupted. "Don't you people see?! We can't do anything accept wait! This person is toying with us trying to ruffle our feathers, but she knows that when she strikes she will be a total mystery giving her the advantage! We can't let her get to us, we have to go on like everything is okay".  
  
  
"No offence Quistis but that is gonna be pretty damn hard!!" Zell yelled in a frustrated tone.  
  
  
"DO WE HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE?!!" Quistis yelled back. They began arguing much unlike themselves.  
  
  
"People," Seifer said but nobody heard him. "PEOPLE!!!" everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Lets just concentrate on how Irvine is doing and worry about this later, we have all had a tough night and the sun will be rising in an hour, she won't try anything while its light out, she can't reveal herself in the light and she doesn't have an outside slave so we have to   
just stay FREAKIN CALM OKAY?!!"  
  
  
"Fine".  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter

Yes after a while this chapter is here!!! Now again I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I am dissapointed :,(, so please give me some reviews.I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and stayed a lyal reader, you guys are kickass! Now the legal blaber as if they haven't heard it enough...Although it does make this story have more words therefor making it longer hahahaha!! Sorry anywayz ffviii still belongs to Squaresoft because yet again I find myself without a horse or a husky named Sprinkles!!!! Enjoy the story people, thanx.  
  
Chapter 7: Odin Is Alive  
  
  
Everything had settled as the sun rose, Seifer had been moved to his dorm and everything was a little {barley} more calm. Cid had ordered everyone to stay in their dorms untill further notice and took the liberty to lock them all, except for Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Selphie and Zell's rooms. Selphie wasn't calm though, she was worried beyond belief, for Irvine, so she decided to see if he was going to be all right.  
  
  
"H...How is he doctor?" Selphie trembled as the words came from her mouth. She could barley look at him hooked up to all those machines, so helpless, so very very helpless. Irivine and Selphie knew that they were in love with each other but to everyone else it was just "love."  
  
  
"Selphie, I think he will be fine the dagger didn't hit any major organs..." there was something in Doctor Kadowaki's eyes that made her nervous. Of course the doctor always made her nervous from the start, she was too alone for somebody her age and it was not right.  
  
  
"But....?"  
  
  
"But he did loose a lot of blood, and his body seems to be in shock from being under the sorceress's control...He might be fine...But it is split in the middle right now...When he does get stabilized I can guarantee he will need to stay in bed for quite a while," she sighed and looked at her patience.  
  
  
"Irvine stay still for more then five minutes, I doubt that," Selphie half cried and half laughed as she spoke, even though it wasn't really a laughing matter. A silent tear slid down her cheek.  
  
  
"That's why you have to make sure that he stays in bed until I say otherwise," this took Selphie by surprise.  
  
  
"What?! W..Why me?"  
  
  
"Those were Squalls orders, not mine," Doctor Kadowaki informed.  
  
  
"Squall," she said in a low growl, then she felt a presence behind her.  
  
  
"What?" he came out from the shadows and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
"Your making me take care of him?!" she fumed as she tried to stop her crying, Squall on the other hand didn't know why she was so angry about it.  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, starting from when he gets well enough to return to the dorms you two will share one so you can keep an eye on him," he knew he forgot something.  
  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
  
"Because..." he looked thoughtful for a minute. "Because your the only one who can control him and your closest to him. I mean you two are always together I just figured you know...He just really needs a friend right now, he was possessed by a sorceress and stabbed and his life is in jeopardy..." he stopped as he noticed Selphie's expression. She was looking down at Irvine and fighting tears. "Selphie..."  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!!" she screamed and cried after slapping him with all her might.  
  
  
"What?!" Squall cradled his cheek with his hand.  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!! IF YOU HAD BEEN A RESPONSIBLE LEADER YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH SEIFER AND NOT MAKE A NEW SEED!"  
  
  
"Selphie I..." she cut him off.  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO SEIFER YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT THERE WAS ANOTHER SORCERESS DID YOU?!!!" Squall just stood there dumbfounded. "WELLL?!!!"   
  
  
"I..I just thought..." she cut him off again.  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T THINK SQUALL, YOU DIDN'T THINK AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED!!!" as she looked down at Irvine she collapsed to her knees, leaned against the corner wall and began to sob. Squall looked down at the crumbling "wild child" with pity. He approached her expecting open arms and maybe when she felt better and apology.  
  
  
"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Selphie shrieked. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! SEIFER WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!!! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DAMN LAPDOG!!!!!" Squall backed away slowly and left her there with the doctor.  
  
  
  
Quistis sat on a chair in Seifer's room, looking at the man. He was so different from what he used to be. Most people wouldn't be able to see the difference but being an Instructor, Quistis was paid to notice these things. He was so angry with himself, his eyes said it all, if you knew Seifer than you would know that you could read him like a book if you look directly into his eyes.  
  
  
"You should rest Seifer," she whispered gently.  
  
  
"I can't rest, I can't sleep," he told her.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"My dreams...They are always about all the pain I caused," she looked at him with worry and he caught it. "It didn't used to be like this, I used to have no dreams at all..But a couple weeks ago Somebody, something started to haunt me...Somebody is making me suffer Quisty and I can't take it much longer I really can't.  
  
  
"Seifer..." she got up and went to embrace him. This was what he wanted, this is what he needed, she could have saved him before, but now they were unknowingly saving each other. Quistis finally managed to get Seifer to sleep...Only for her to also fall asleep evidently. For Seifer this would be one undisturbed, absolutely perfect sleep.  
  
  
  
Quistis was on the hill again and this time she noticed how very warm it was.   
  
Without making a sound Phi addressed her from her tree.  
  
  
"Back again, eh grasshopper?" she asked with her eyes shut as she concentrated on her impossible yoga position.  
  
  
"Yeah...I guess, but why?" she asked sitting down. Phi opened her eyes and   
looked at Quistis.  
  
  
"Because grasshopper, it is a tangled, twisted web that is being weaved....Or in other words that make sense to somebody besides me, things are gonna get very complicated," she got out of her yoga position and sat Indian style next to Quistis.  
  
  
"Complicated? How?"  
  
  
"How, what, when, where, why is the appropriate question grasshopper..."  
  
  
"What's with the grasshopper thing?" Quistis asked shortly.  
  
  
"Geez, don't you SeeD types ever watch movies?" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you and all your friends are in big big big danger," Quistis opened her mouth to speak. "Stop, I know what your going to say, 'what kind of trouble', well I can't tell you. But I can tell you how to prevent it for now..."  
  
  
"How?!" Phi reached into the tree, yes a solid tree, and pulled out a small purply blue energy ball. "A GF?"  
  
  
"Odin."  
  
  
"But Odin is dead," Quistis said flatly.  
  
  
"Nope he isn't dead, yes he died but isn't dead...I'm losing you aren't I? Well, you see during the Time Compression time got all fucked up and so as Odin's energy was leaving this world it got caught in the Time Compression which reversed the process of death," she handed Odin to her.  
  
  
"Okay...You had practiced that speech huh?" Quistis asked as she sat up and was about to leave.  
  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



End file.
